Jeice X Salza It's Not Betrayal
by IceTigerKitten
Summary: This is what happens when I am fueled on tea and Good music.


**Quick Jeice x Salza "It's not Betrayal"**

The daily routine was always the same, Time to wake up and make sure Lord Frieza does or doesn't have any set missions for the Ginyu force, and if not- it would mean a 'Full day of Training.'  
Starting with breakfast, then training and sparring, then chocolate Sundays, then somehow an argument that will be resolved with more sweet treats, more training and exercising, and so on. Usually, all of this happens on a daily basis, with some minor changes, but no- today would be much different for a Certain Magmian. As usual, after the big team breakfast, Jeice and his Dear partner Burter headed out of the Cafeteria court and They headed down the large curved hall of the enormous ship. As the two made their way down, the found out a certain ruler related to their own boss had come for a business compromise. Cooler and his own personal guard, Salza made their way down their ship. The blue skinned Cerulius glanced over with amber eyes to the emerald eyed Magmian. Jeice cocked his head, "Oye, Burter, he's a race from our solar system." "really?" Burter whispered back, looking down at his partner.  
Salza had a smirk cross over his face and winked at the unsuspecting Magmian. Jeice tensed and looked away.  
"Oye, Burter, we should get outta here, We got trainin' to do."  
"Yes! Andlastonetothetrainingroombuysthesundaes!" he suddenly jolted off.  
"AY! Get back here you Bloomin' Piker!" Jeice yelled as he sprang up and chased after his Friend.

Salza was amused by this display, but for now, he was busy, and until his boss releived him for the day, would he go meet this mischeivious Magmian. 

The rest of their day went as normally as would be expected. The ginyu force was just as playful as ever during lunch, as Frieza and Cooler both gathered their meals, still bickering with each other through gritted teeth.  
Jeice and Guldo stared at each other intensely until finally Jeice spoke up.  
"YO MAMA IS SO-"

Salza watched from Cooler and Frieza's table, as the entire Ginyu Force let out their 'OOOHHH!'s and 'AW SNAP!'s and flailed about with such a ruckus. 

Salza chuckled at their fun natures, but then noted that no matter what was happening, Jeice and Burter were never separated.  
'They must be close.' he thought to himself. Well nonetheless it wouldn't take too long, would it? All he needed was about 3-5 minutes. His thoughts were interrupted by his lord, Cooler.  
"Salza, are you daydreaming?"  
Salza stiffened but relaxed and blushed having been caught. "Sorry sir, I was."  
"If you Cannot keep your head out of the clouds, I'll just have to blow it off." Cooler said sternly.  
"Yes sir." Salza apologized.  
"However, because the current situation doesn't require any of your assistance or effort, you may leave and I will expect your report By 500."  
Salza stood and bowed. "Yes sir." and with that, took his leave.

Once out of the cafeteria court, he began to think how to execute his plan. It was nothing mutinous, nothing horrible, Just a small something for his amusement. The Cerulius made his way down the living quarter halls and took note of the vacant rooms. Each time he came upon one, he checked the room, and the traffic that went through the hall. He did this until he found a large room, that was hardly walked by as it was secluded from the nearest exit and entertainment areas. He waited patiently until he heard the loud laughter in the parallel hall. The Ginyu Force was mingling among themselves as they made their way back to the sparring room.  
they entered the Sparring room, and began their rock, paper, scissors battles to see who went first and fought against who.  
Recoome would fight against Ginyu, Burter would fight Against Guldo, and Jeice would wait his turn. Jeice stared at his hand angrily as if it failed him the rock paper scissors battle.  
He shrugged it off and sat down on the side bench- until Salza walked into the room.  
Ginyu took note of Salza and greeted him.  
"Ah, Hello Salza, no longer Chained to Cooler's table today?"  
"I suppose That is one way to put it." Salza rose a brow, but then crossed his arms. "I see you are one short for your sparring, how would it be if I Filled the part, monsieur?"  
Ginyu Chuckled. "Well, we appreciate the offer, but Don't worry, we won't leave Jeice hanging on alone."  
"Ah, So I see, Then for the Meantime, would you mind terribly if I borrowed him for a quick moment?"  
Ginyu shrugged. "Well, I see no harm in that. just have him back here in 15 minutes."  
Salza smirked. 15 minutes, how generous Gladdenis was.  
He looked down at Jeice sitting on the bench beside him and offered a hand up.  
Jeice groaned and took the other's hand to stand.  
As he stood, The Blue Alien lifted his hand to his lips and gave a formal kiss to his hand.  
Burter's eyes widened slightly and his mouth agape, but the rest of the immature Ginyus all "Ooooh"ed teasingly. Burter wasn't used to such greets. Jeice looked at Burter and waved his hand to signal he was fine, and everything would be fine.  
Burter smiled blissfully and ignored the playful elbowing of Recoome.  
Salza led Jeice out of the room and down the all where his plan was set.  
"I hope you don't mind going for a short walk with me." Salza opened.  
"No, I don't mind, just as long as we're back in time to see how good Burter will do in the fight." Jeice stated.  
"You two seem practically inseparable." Salza commented.  
"Yes, He's me best bloke... He means the universe to me. And I'm damn near certain that he'd be so alone without me...Heh, but that's a rather long story, and I bet you don't need me yapping your ear off since Cooler already does that." Jeice snickered.

Salza rolled his eyes but remained on course. He could see the room already, and his body began to tense with ready action.  
Jeice was thinking about how Burter reacted with Salza's greet. Jeice knew that it was just a greet, but What must've been going through Burter's mind had him worried.  
As he was lost in his own thought, Salza grabbed hold of the door and pushed it in, gripping Jeice and Wrenching him in. Jeice let out A startled noise as he was yanked from his thoughts and his walking path.  
Salza sealed the door and huffed with a smirk over his face.  
Jeice stood up straight and got into Salza's Face. "Alright now What Gives you Bloody Wanker!?" he shouted at Salza.  
Jeice's voice cut off as he could see the glimmering fire of Salza's Amber Eyes, and he felt a chill run up his back.  
Jeice was about to jump back, but Salza's movement was swift, and in no time had him pinned against the floor. Jeice's wrists were pinned on either side of his head as Salza loomed over him. We twisted and squirmed and growled.  
"Fuckin' you- Damn, Bloody- you-UGH!" Jeice sputtered angrilly.  
"Now Now, there's no need for that Jeice. I have no interest In solidifying any relationship with you, but I'm sure you're aware that on my planet, such an act like this is significant for trust between two, that all secrets are safe between us."  
Jeice huffed and continued to wriggle. "yeah? Well I'm Sure you know that on MY planet, a Symbol of trust is the gift of the Black box between two people! when you hear a secrete, you tell it to the box so it'll be sealed away in safety!"  
"well Then, if you're so persistant, how about an even trade? you go ahead and give me your Black Box, and I'll go ahead with my little plan." Salza grinned.  
Jeice stopped in slight shock of what the other said. How straight forward he was being, with no hesitation.  
Jeice then smirked. "Fine! But that doesn't mean I won't Put up a FIGHT!"  
Salza Smirked just as wide. "I wouldn't expect any Less of You Jeice!"

Jeice rose up with all his might to attempt to throw Salza off of him. It was a start, but as Jeice made his way onto his feet, he was grabbed and thrown face first against the wall. He grunted with the impact but gasped as he felt The Cerulius tug his Drawls down his legs. Jeice pushed against the wall, trying the heave Salza away, but Salza had a firmer grip on him and held him tight against his own body.  
"You are stubborn aren't you?" Salza chuckled as he looked over Jeice's shoulder, aiming to take ahold of the Magmian's exposed organ.  
Jeice Still continued to wiggle, and just as Salza grabbed hold of his limp member, Jeice turned his head to Salza and bit his neck. That earned a Startled yelp from Salza and with that, Jeice jolted towards the door. Salza retaliated by swiping his leg under Jeice's feet, making him twist and hit the floor with a hard "UUF!"  
Jeice felt his thighs being grabbed and lifted along with his lower body. Salza chuckled and brought him close, and began to lick at Jeice's entrance.  
Jeice covered his Mouth with both his hands as he let out a rather loud and rather embarrassing moan. Salza loved the sound of shock that Jeice made.  
Jeice squirmed and tried to push Salza away with his foot.  
Salza was pushed back slightly, and grunted in slight amusement.  
"Alright fine! I will Not prepare you! Instead, I'll just have to go Dry."  
Jeice tensed with those words. 'big mistake, big mistake, big mistake!' Jeice tried to wriggle and crawl away as Salza fiddled with his garments, But nope, Salza already had His own member out and ready for the party. Salza placed his tip against Jeice's entrance and leaned forward to grab Jeice's wrists and pin them down. Jeice breathed heavily worried for the penetration.  
"Wait! Don't you dare think about it you-" Jeice was cut off as Salza pressed in cruelly, and Jeice audibly exhaled shakily. Salza began with his movements and Jeice's eyes widened and he huffed loudly.  
"D-Damn it!" he Huffed and still attempted to wiggle. Salza Snickered and leaned closer to Jeice's face as he continued his steady thrusts. He licked along his jawline and smiled as he heard Jeice's Breathy protests.

Salza gripped Jeice's hips and picked up his pace. Jeice Yelped and gasped with the increased movement. "You Goddamn Wanker! Let me go!"  
Salza smirked and let him go. Jeice Sloppily stood and tried for the door again, but Salza rushed him into the wall and turned him to face him.  
Jeice was sweating a bit and growled. "ugh...I swear!"  
Salza lifted Jeice off the floor and pressed himself right back in. Jeice grunted and gripped salza's armored shoulders. Salza continued his thrusts, enjoying the gravity assisting him go in as deep as he could. Jeice's mind suddenly ran elsewhere.  
"Ugh...I...I swear... If Burter sees this, I'm going to...fucking kill you...!"  
"Don't worry Jeice, it's only been about 6 minutes.. I still have you all to myself for 9 more minutes." Salza purred cooly.

Jeice was shaking at the sensation and his limbs felt like jelly currently. Salza and Jeice continued on heatedly with the low lit room keeping their colored eyes in a glistening light, and made the room seem quite private. Salza panted licked his lips. This was fun and indeed quite needed. Jeice kept muttering and cursing on occasion. the sound of their armor ocassionally gently scratching against each other and the growing heat between them let them know of the time passing.  
The Magmian's body was heating up and his panting grew more audible and his muffled moans served as inspiration for Salza as his body began to shiver.  
Jeice took instant note of this and tensed. "OH DON'T YOU DARE!"  
Salza chuckled and picked up his pace faster and faster, and Jeice groaned in slight irrataion. Salza wrapped his arm behind Jeice's back and with his other hand held Jeice's leg. The Magmian closed his eyes and yelped feeling the still continuous movements within him.  
"I can tell that you're are still thinking about your Burter." Salza panted.  
"Of course I am! He's me mate! and I can't but worry if he were to see this! He wouldn't understand, and it would hurt him terribly!" He huffed angrily.  
Salza rose his brows and chuckled. "This isn't Betrayal, it's just something to ease our burdens, and to gain trust between us two."  
Jeice groaned and shook his head. "Just hurry up already will you! you're gonna make me fall asleep!"  
Salza laughed and shook his head. "you're putting me to sleep! I thought you said you were gonna put up a fight, Oui?"  
Jeice's emerald eyes had a spark ignite with those words. Jeice lunged forward and headbutted Salza making him teeter back and drop him. Jeice huffed and stood up shakily.  
"HOHO! now that's what I was expecting from You Jeice!" Salza held his head and smirked.  
Jeice lept forward to Salza and attempted to disable him- at least for enough time for him to unseal the door and grab his drawls. Salza had a bit more energy in him though, and he grabbed the back of Jeice's neck and forced him down onto his knees and mounted the Magmian from behind. Jeice Yelped again feeling that familiar sensation within him again and growled. Jeice still attempted to wriggle, and the two aliens huffed as they continued their own actions.  
someting did suddenly change when salza pressed in this time though. Jeice let out a high pitched yelp and covered his mouth as he felt something new. His red face grew slightly magenta with blush and he swiftly bucked his upper body to get Salza off.  
Salza grew quite interested with Jeice's reaction. Did he just find Jeice's 'special spot?' Salza grabbed Jeice's arm and pushed it behind his back, making the Magmian wince and growl. Jeice turned and pushed Salza back , but for Salza, it was merely a position change. Now that Jeice was on his back, Salza took complete advantage of the situation and The entire room lit with a bright magenta hue. On Salza's right arm was his glowing Salza Blade and he held it up near Jeice's neck. Jeice's eyes dinted and he panted nervously.  
"no, no... I just Found something that interests me highly, Jeice." Salza pressed back in and struck that same spot, receiving the intiguing reaction from Jeice. Jeice's entire body tensed and he punched Salza right across the face.  
Salza's blade disappeared and he rose his hand to his cheek. " Alright, Alright, no more of that then." he apologized to the tense Magmian. Jeice rubbed his legs and groaned.  
Salza smirked and stood up, holding out his hand to Jeice.  
Jeice looked up Salza and took his hand.  
Salza assisted up Jeice and gave him back his drawls. Jeice slipped them back on and straitened his armor as Salza did the same. "I see that you're quite loyal To your friend. So I'll go ahead and let HIM have all the fun with that little tender spot of yours."  
Jeice Stiffened and blushed at the odd thought. As far as he knew, Burter didn't know about this kind of stuff. But Jeice continued to tidy himself up, pop some joints and still hold his sore rump.  
Salza chuckled. "It's been 13 minutes. go back and go watch your friend."  
Jeice tensed and ran towards the door, unsealed it, and ran down the hall towards the sparring room.  
The rest of the day went a bit more normal, not counting the added soreness of Jeice. Salza returned to watch the Ginyu's spar and train, and eventually left back to Cooler when it was time.  
The Evening was drawing to a close, and Cooler and Salza were making ready to depart.  
Jeice and Burter ran into the Bay just before Salza followed his Lord into the ship.

"OYE! SALZA!" Jeice called out.  
The Cerulius poked his head out the ramp door and rose a brow. Jeice heaved back his arm then launched somethng directly at Salza. Salza rose his hand and caught the small dark object. It was a small Black Box. Salza smiled almost Immediately and looked back down at Jeice.  
Jeice smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Happy trails Mate!" He called out and began to wave. Burter Smiled and waved to Salza as well.  
Salza waved goodbye- and ran into the ship. The ship got into gear, the landing claws retracted and the craft took off into the vast space.  
"Hey Jeice? Wanna go get a Chocolate shake?"  
Jeice smiled and rolled his eyes."sure bud!" 


End file.
